Receptacle connectors such as SCA-2 receptacles are often soldered onto printed circuit board (PCBs). In such PCB assembly processes, pick-up devices or caps are typically utilised to allow the pick and place process for the receptacles to be positioned on the PCBs.
In receptacle connectors such as SCA-2 receptacles, surface mount type electrical terminals are typically provided. For allowing access to solder connections to the terminals, a recess is typically formed in the walls of the receptacle in the areas of the solder tails of the terminals, for facilitating soldering, inspection, and maintenance of the solder connections. The existence of the recesses, however, is associated with a number of disadvantages, including that the solder connections, in a mounted state of the receptacle on a PCB, are potentially exposed to dust or other particles, which can result in damage or deterioration of the solder connections. Furthermore, electrical shortening of adjacent terminals may be caused.
It is with the knowledge of the abovementioned issues that the present invention has been made and is now reduced into practice.